El torneo de las Dimensiones
by Soloraks16
Summary: Esta historia, esta basada en la profecía del nacimiento de un guerrero que luchara para proteger a las dimensiones de un terrible ser, este tendrá que pasar varias pruebas para poder liberar su poder, y se enfrentara a enemigos que jamas conoció en su vida, pero no los enfrentara solo, tendrá amigos, un maestro y un amor que estará apoyándolo en su travesía.


El Torneo de las Dimensiones:

Capitulo 1: El nacimiento de un gran Héroe

Todo comenzó hace 13 años atrás donde el nacimiento de un guerrero, tomara la responsabilidad de proteger su dimensión y las demás existentes paralelas a esta…

Se puede observar a lo lejos de un hospital 2 figuras platicando…

¿?-1: Con que este es el niño de la profecía (decía extrañado el sujeto)

¿?-2: Así es, con el nacimiento de este niño se cumplen 1000 años en esta dimensión…

¿?-1: Ya veo, ¿y, el participara en el torneo?

¿?-2: Asi es, aunque a temprana edad, para cuando este se realice…

¿?-1: Entiendo, ¿Pero no crees que sea muy joven para que participe?

¿?-2: No tengo otra solución, tal vez… (Mirando a otro sujeto)

¿?-1: Que… ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?

¿?-2: Ya sabes a lo que me refiero

¿?-1: No estoy para ser niñero de nadie, eso lo sabes muy bien a la perfección…

¿?-2: (Mirándolo con una cara siniestra y una mirada fria) …

¿?-1: Esta bien… (Asintiendo con un poco de miedo)

¿?-2: Al momento en que nazca ese jovencito, le daré los mismos poderes que usted tiene… (Sonriendo)

¿?-1: Queeeeeeeeee! (O.O Sorprendido), ¿Puedes hacer eso?

¿?-2: Yo soy el dios de esta dimensión… ¿Recuerdas? (Con una cara -.-u)

¿?-1: jajajaja, No te lo tomes tan en serio, que bien eso es buenísimo! Ya quiero enfrentarme a el, (Viendo hacia el parto de su futuro discípulo y de uno de sus oponentes más fuertes que se halla enfrentado)

¿?-2: Ya nació!

¿?-1: So… Sorprendente, se puede sentir un poder realmente sorprendente… ¿Seguro le diste los mismos poderes que yo tengo? -.-…

¿?-2: Bueno creo que me excedí un poquito… (Riéndose a carcajadas) JAJAJAJAJA

¿?-1: ¿Crees que sea necesario darle ese poder?

¿?-2: Si, aparte selle su poder en varios niveles, tu lo ayudaras a descubrir sus poderes, y lo guiaras por el lado correcto, Son Goku

Goku: De acuerdo! Pero aun no me dijiste tu nombre…

¿?-1: Mi nombre no es necesario, todo lo que existe en esta dimensión está hecha por una parte de mí, tuve diferentes nombres a lo largo de esta línea de tiempo…

Goku: ha… (Pensando) creo que entendí… [Agarrándose la cabeza] JAJAJAJA

¿?: Cuando este chico este preparado, vendrás a por el y lo entrenaras tanto en sabiduría como en poder, para que pueda participar en su primer torneo…

Goku: De acuerdo, entonces… creo que esta es nuestra despedida, hasta entonces!

¿?: Recuerda guiarlo por el camino correcto, hasta entonces Son Goku :)

(Ambas figuras desaparecen)

13 años después de este acontecimiento, se puede observar un grupo de chicos en un campamento…

Patricio: ¡Aaah, que aburrido estoy! -.-

Federico: Yo también… T_T

Cesar: ¿Y si nos escapamos de nuevo?

Juan: No creo que sea una buena idea, recuerda cuando… (Recordando)

FLASHBACK

Juan: Chicos! Nos encontraron…

Maestros: Vengan acá mocosos! No se separen del grupo

Luego de 20 min de persecución los maestros logran agarran a los jovencitos

Maestros: Pelaran papas por el resto del día (Con una cara de malvados) y que no se les ocurra escapar otra vez, ya que están bajo nuestra responsabilidad. La próxima irán a lavar el colectivo…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Juan (Con cara de terror): No creo que sea una muy buena idea…

Cesar: Vamos! Juanchi, que puede pasar esta vez… No creo que nos descubran, ármate de valor… se un hombre.

Juan: Pero… Está bien (ignorando a sus amigos haciendo puchero y mirando para otro lado ) Pero no me hare responsable de lo que pase, y ustedes lavaran el colectivo…

Los chicos se fugaron del campamento sin ningún problema y pasaro horas jugando en las montañas que estaban en la cercanía del campamento hasta que una tormenta se venía con furia…

Patricio: Esto no es bueno…

Cesar: Si, creo que será mejor regresar

Federico: ¿Y que esperamos?

Juan: ¡Vamos..!

Los chicos corrieron tapándose la cara por la polvareda que levantaba el fuerte viento y de repente pasando por un acantilado… un rayo impacta la tierra y este hace que se desprenda una porción del camino que los chicos estaban recorriendo para poder refugiarse en el campamento del cual habían escapado.

Cesar: ¡!Cuidado!

Patricio: Eso estuvo cerca… estamos en peligro cesar y todo por tu estúpida idea de escaparnos

Federico: Esperen… ¿Dónde está Juan?...

Juan: Por poco y no la cuento… Chicos! Ayúdenme a subir

El joven estaba agarrado a una piedra y con todas sus fuerzas para no caer al vacío…

Federico: Ya vamos en camino amigo, solo espera que iremos por ayuda

Juan: Nooo, es que… No aguanto más, mis manos se están cansando!

Cesar: Maldición, esto es mi culpa, por mi capricho Juan está a punto de caer (se agarra la cabeza y se pone a llorar)

Patricio: ¡Cesar!,! Cesar! Reacciona, con ponerte a llorar no solucionaras las cosas! Ven te necesitamos para poder ayudarlo

Federico: Esta en shock, no creo que responda! Ayúdame Patricio

Patricio sujetaba a Federico de las piernas, mientras este estaba a punto de llegar a alcanzar la mano de su amigo

Federico: ¡Aguanta Juan, ya casi llego!

Juan: ¡No… No puedo resistir más!

El chico suelta la roca y cae al vacio, la cara de Federico se había tornado de color pálido y tenía una expresión de terror, al ver que su amigo caía en picada hacia el vacio…

Juan: No puede estar pasando esto, ¿Voy a morir?

De repente una grieta dimensional aparece y Juan cae en ella, lo último que escuchan sus amigos es decir al joven

Juan: AMIGOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Mientras tanto 2 figura (Una omnipotente y otra parecía ser un servidor) observaban este hecho que lleno de desesperación y horror a esos inocentes jóvenes…

Dios: Espero haber hecho lo correcto (con cara de preocupación )

Ángel: Donde lo enviaste mi majestad…

Dios: A otra dimensión paralela a la nuestra, a la de Pokemon.

Ángel: Ahhh, a la de Pokemon… Espera… Dijiste… (O.O …) A la de pokemonnnn!?(Con cara de impresionarse mucho), Que puede aprender en esa dimensión, se suponía que lo enviaríamos a la dimensión de los Guerreros Z…

Dios: ¿Crees que es correcto enviarlo a la dimensión de uno de los villanos que dominan la mayor parte de las dimensiones?, Por ahora lo refugiaremos en esa dimensión, hasta que esté preparado para el regreso de Son Goku,

Ángel: Tienes razón su majestad, perdone por responderle de esta manera… ( Se inclina antes el)

Dios: No te preocupes, solo espero que cuando vuelva Son Goku, el ya pueda despertar su primer nivel de poder…

Ángel: ¿Cómo esperas que despierte su primer nivel, si lo enviaste a una dimensión donde los seres que habitan, no tienen ni la mitad de los poderes de un ser humano de esta dimensión?... Que es lo que te hace pensar señor, Que ese niño pueda despertar su primer nivel, ¿Qué tiene de importante esa dimensión?

Dios: La amistad, y posiblemente logre despertarla a tras vez…

Ángel: ?

Dios (Pensando): El amor, ese es su primer sello para obtener el primer nivel de su poder…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
